


"Troy and Abed Making Wiiiishes"

by undergroundmindpalace



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Slash, Wishes, mild swears, s04e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergroundmindpalace/pseuds/undergroundmindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to 04x01 [History 101]. Based on the premise that Troy and Abed like to make wishes at the fountain.<br/>Pre-slash, one slight swear, short piece, no real plot to speak of, fluff.</p><p>"Abed is still smiling and that is all that matters to him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Troy and Abed Making Wiiiishes"

**Author's Note:**

> Quick ficlet based on the prompt: wishes. Please, please, please let me know what you think as I would really love to improve. Hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: if you recognise it, it ain't mine.

It's that time again. The jar of coins jingles in Troy's hands as he and Abed race over to the fountain. Troy walks quickly to match Abed's long strides. Troy now understands why Abed is so much faster than him. His best friend is all legs.

and arms.

and neck.

They come to a stop at the edge of the fountain, each turning to look into the face of the other. Troy has that same old shit-eating grin on his face, and Abed in turn offers a small smile of his own. Troy notes the easy movement of his friend's features, and the way his shoulders shrug ever so slightly upwards. He appreciates the simple sincerity of these actions. It's nice to see Abed like this; he's glad that he is the one Abed chooses to share these moments with.

Abed reaches towards the jar and Troy spreads his fingers across the surface, so that Abed has to brush his fingertips along the back of Troy's hand. If Abed notices this he doesn't think it pertinent enough to mention and so quirks his eyebrows but silently removes the jar from Troy's grasp. Troy isn't worried though. Abed is still smiling and that is all that matters to him.

The lid of the jar is pried upwards by long spindly fingers, and the jar itself is proffered towards Troy, who takes a couple of coins from the surface. The first two coins are thrown into the water. Both Troy and Abed make the traditional wish for 1000 more wishes each. Troy holds the other coins in his hand for a little while, considering what he should wish for, and enjoying the way the metal heats up slowly in his palm. Abed has one coin pinched between his thumb and fore-finger; he seems to have already decided what it is that he wants from the world. "Ready?" he asks, excitement clear in his darting eyes and rushed words. It's then that Troy knows what this wish should be; this wish and every other wish that follows.

Troy holds his hand palm up over the water. The coin rests right in the very middle. Abed too stretches his arm over the water. They count down from three in unison, and Abed parts his fingers at exactly the same time as Troy flips his hand. The coins drop down into the water, throwing up drops of water that glitter in the sunlight. The coins both come to rest at the bottom of the fountain, no more than a centimetre apart. Abed closes his eyes and Troy knows that he is concentrating incredibly hard on his wish. Troy shifts his gaze to the rippling surface of the water and sighs in content.

I wish for nothing more than this; afteroons drenched in sunlight, joy that threatens to over-throw reason, and Abed and I to stay this way forever. Please and thank you.


End file.
